The invention relates to a gas meter riser assembly and more particularly to a one piece ground level gas meter riser for connecting a plastic service line to a metering apparatus and valve.
As those skilled in the art are aware, until recent years the gas service lines extending from gas mains to the individual users such as residences and businesses were primarily metal such as steel. The all metal service lines to meter installation proved satisfactory except that the service lines and riser pipes occasionally corroded and had to be replaced. In time, government regulatory agencies promulgated minimum regulations for the safety of volatile fuel lines. One of the regulations was that any underground steel gas line was required to be protected with corrosion preventive coatings and have cathodic protection. While larger distribution and transmission lines already were coated and cathodically protected, distribution systems below for example approximately 100 PSI, had no cathodic protection. There had been some movement in the natural gas utilities toward the use of plastic pipe prior to effective regulation and legislation but the advent of regulatory rulings obviously encouraged and hastened the use of plastic pipe. Within a relatively few years practically all gas companies went to plastic service, as a result of which approximately 90% of the use today is plastic. Plastic service lines can only be used for pressures up to a maximum of 64 PSI. Additionally, plastic cannot be used above ground because it is not strong enough. Steel underground requires an anode at a determinable annual maintenance cost with yearly inspection to be sure that it is functioning properly. It can thus be appreciated that the need is for a safe transition assembly from underground plastic to above ground steel so that the need for cathodic protection and all of the accompanying expense and trouble is eliminated.
Typical prior art references are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,207; 3,533,649; 3,858,914; 3,838,686; and 3,222,094.